¡Escribe si puedes!
by Mundo Crayzer
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles diarios (o interdiarios) que pertenecen a la actividad del foro "I am Sherlocked" motivo de su 3er Aniversario. Los drabbles pueden o no tener relación entre sí y todas las especificaciones se colocaran en las notas previas de cada capítulo.
1. Pequeña, gran despedida

**Título:** Pequeña, gran despedida.  
 **Prompt:** (Hechizo) Obliviate  
 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. El universo Potterico/mágico le pertenece a nuestra amada reina, J. y asociados. Yo no poseo ninguna ganancia monetaria por escribir y publicar esta historia. Todo lo hago por amor al arte .-.

 **Advertencias:** Sad thing. Magic World of Harry Potter AU. Post First Magic World War. SLASH (hombre x hombre).

 **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

* * *

El tren botaba un denso humo gris a espaldas de Sherlock, rugiendo con suavidad e instándolo a partir, pero esperándolo pacientemente de todos modos. Los nudillos de John se volvieron blancos ante la presión que ejercía sobre el agarre de su varita, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener el pequeño temblor que rápidamente se apoderaba de su mano. A lo largo de los años (aunque muy poco desde que conoció a Sherlock Holmes), ese tedioso tic le había estado molestado desde que fue relevado de su cargo en el cuerpo de Aurores, pero nunca con tanta intensidad como ahora. Después de todo, nunca se había enfrentado a una situación tan angustiante y sobrecogedora como la que ahora se encontraba. No en la guerra, no en sus aventuras con Holmes; mucho menos en algún otro momento de su mera y mundana existencia.

–¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó el ex-Auror, con una voz quebrada apenas audible por encima del rugido de la locomotora.

–No hay nada que hacer –sentenció el otro; las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda, intentando permanecer estoico.

John miró a otro lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo, y riendo secamente a su pesar, demasiado abrumado por la situación actual. Sherlock simplemente observó en silencio todas sus expresiones y movimientos.

–Sólo dímelo, Sherlock –suplicó John, apenas con suficiente aire en sus pulmones–. Sólo dime una palabra y yo huiré contigo hasta el final de la tierra. Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

El mago sonrió con tristeza. Sería en vano; no había esperanza para ellos dos. En tan sólo minutos, Sherlock tomaría un tren con rumbo directo hacia Azkaban para cumplir una condena de dos años. Su crimen; utilizar dos de las tres maldiciones imperdonables en un hombre que había atentado contra la integridad física y mental de John. En tiempos de guerra, tales acciones por parte de un civil tan _especial_ y condecorado como lo era Sherlock podían ignorarse fácilmente; en tiempos de paz, en cambio, no podían hacerse de la vista gorda por más tiempo.

No existía justificación alguna para lo que hizo y él lo sabía bien. Sabía que el proteger o vengar a John Watson sólo era una prioridad para su persona, no para el Ministerio. No había salvación. Sherlock estaba de camino a una prisión llena de dementores y desalmados magos oscuros que fueron encarcelados gracias al mismísimo Holmes y confinados y torturados por sus propios pensamientos hasta alcanzar un punto crítico de quiebre y demencia. Su propia mente, por muy inteligente y extraordinaria que fuese, estaba llena de malos recuerdos y remordimientos, capaces de llevarlo tan fácilmente al desquicio que Mycroft aseguraba que no lograría resistir más de seis meses… Seis meses para que su mente sucumbiera a la demencia, o seis meses para que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante las manos de aquellos que juraron venganza contra él. Lo que ocurriese primero.

–El juego acabó, John.

–El juego nunca acaba, Sherlock.

Holmes contuvo una pequeña sonrisa que intentó escapar a sus labios. Su querido compañero había aprendido bien y no estaba seguro si se sentía alegre o triste al respecto.

El extraordinario mago se quitó los guantes que lo protegían del frío del invierno y estuvo por un segundo tentado a deshacer también su bufanda y dársela como último obsequio a su amado. Sin embargo, recordando lo qué haría a continuación, decidió que sería mucho más sensato el no hacerlo, pues podría romper su hechizo en algún momento.

Utilizando ambas manos, Sherlock acercó el rostro de John al suyo y juntó sus labios con delicadeza en un suave y casto beso, lleno de amargura, tristeza y despedida. John lo correspondió casi sin aliento, aferrándose a las muñecas del otro como temiendo que al separarse, éste desapareciera.

Aún así, al romper el beso ninguno desapareció, y en su lugar, ambos permanecieron a escasos centímetros del otro. Sherlock observó con cariño el rostro de su pareja antes de que éste no lo soportase más y se aferrase a él en un sentido y desesperado abrazo. Holmes lo apretó con fuerza en contra de su pecho y hundió el rostro en su cabello, aspirando su embriagador aroma al tiempo que depositaba suaves besos sobre su cabellera y cerca de su sien. John estaba demasiado inmerso en su pesar como para notar que el otro mago tenía su varita entre las manos, oculta gracias al abrazo.

–Te extrañaré, John –dijo Sherlock, justo antes de comenzar a agitar su varita y sentir cálidas lágrimas recorrer su rostro. No podía permitir que John sufriera por su pérdida. No podía permitir que se quedase esperando su regreso cuando él sabía muy bien que no regresaría. No quería eso para John, así que debía hacer algo al respecto…

Y él conocía exactamente el hechizo necesario para eso.

 _¡Obliviate!_


	2. Dulces penas

**Título:** Dulces penas. **  
Prompt:** Pastel **  
Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat. Y ahora quiero pastel .-. Como quisiera que me pagaran con pastel por escribir esto en lugar de sólo con satisfacción personal .-.

 **Advertencias:** Relación establecida de hombre x hombre.

 **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

* * *

Cuando Mycroft llegó a casa después de un largo y estresante día de trabajo, la ansiedad ya le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. Quería acercarse a la cocina y arrasar con todo lo que se atravesase en su camino en un voraz frenesí de frustración. En lugar de eso, respiró hondo y cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, manteniéndose de pie al lado del perchero donde guindaba su chaqueta y su paraguas; procurando contenerse de ir hacia la nevera, y cambiando su peso de un pie al otro con marcada incomodidad.

Normalmente cuando se encontraba en tal estado de desesperación, solía tener a su lado a su adorado Gregory haciéndole compañía y calmándole las ansias con suaves caricias y palabras, instándolo a relajarse hasta el punto que conseguía apartar esos pensamientos lo suficiente para ser llevado a la cama y acurrucarse entre sus brazos tan cómodo que evitaba que se escabullera hacia el refrigerador en medio de la noche. Sin embargo, ese día Lestrade estaba sumergido en un difícil y agotador caso, y no llegaría a la casa hasta muy tarde en la noche; lo que lo dejaba a él completamente solo con sus pensamientos, ansiedad y una dispensa repleta de variopintos alimentos y dulces.

 _Oh, santísima Reina, dame fuerzas_ ; suplicó internamente Holmes, notando cómo incluso detrás de sus párpados cerrados, la luz que emanaba de la cocina le quemaba la retina y lo atraía magnéticamente como un mosquito hacía una trampa.

* * *

Cuando Greg llegó a casa, tarde en la noche, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que la única luz que aún se hallaba encendida era la de la cocina. Frunciendo el ceño, curioso, se acercó de inmediato sin molestarse en colgar primero su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada.

Mycroft Holmes, en toda su magnificencia, se encontraba sentado en uno de los banquitos del mesón de la cocina, con sus codos afincados en la plana superficie y sus manos firmemente sujetas una con la otra; siendo ese un gesto que el político sólo hacía cuando se enfrentaba a graves problemas de la vida. Su rostro, serio como la muerte misma, mantenía la mirada fija en un objeto frente a él; una tortera sucia con restos de chocolate y migajas de pastel esparcidas aleatoriamente por toda su superficie.

–¿Myc? –preguntó Greg tentativamente, hablando suave y con cuidado para no perturbar repentinamente a su compañero.

Holmes no se molestó en dar señal alguna de que había percibido su presencia pero Greg sabía que así había sido. Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre ellos por un par de minutos, y cuando ya Lestrade se estaba comenzando a preocupar, Myc abrió la boca para hablar, aspirando hondamente. Luego se arrepintió y ninguna palabra salió de sus labios.

–Myc, me estás asustando. ¿Estás bien?

El político negó con la cabeza con tristeza, pero antes de que el detective inspector pudiese dar un paso en su dirección, Mycroft lo interrumpió.

–Yo… me lo he comido… –sentenció con un pesar extremo, como quien acaba de confesar un terrible y espantoso crimen. Lestrade, parpadeando repetidamente, tardó un par de segundos en procesar a qué se refería; pero, cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada que retumbó en casi toda la estancia, ganándose una fría mirada desaprobatoria.

– _Oh, amor~_ –canturreó Gregory con dulzura, acercándose a su pareja con paso firme, para luego abrazarlo con suavidad; teniendo su cabeza a la altura del pecho cuando el otro estaba sentado. Myc correspondió el afecto al tiempo que Greg depositaba pequeños besos en su coronilla–. ¿Día difícil?

–Ni te lo imaginas… –confesó, aspirando una honda cantidad de aire para luego expulsarla con gran pesar y dramatismo–. Y yo que iba tan bien con la dieta…

Lestrade rió bajito, intentando contenerse. –Ya mañana podrás comenzar otra.

–Un pastel entero, Gregory.

–Yep.

–Me lo he comido.

–Eso veo.

–Yo solito.

–Lo has hecho antes.

–Tu apoyo moral con respecto al estado actual de mi autoestima es tan estimulante, querido. No sé qué haría sin ti. Gracias. No, en serio; muchas gracias. Es tan amable de tu parte recordarme los horribles errores de mi pasado.

Greg se carcajeó con ganas, besando el enfurruñado rostro de su amado con presteza, para aligerar su molestia. Sabía cuán importante para Mycroft era el mantener su estricto régimen alimenticio y, aunque no lo aprobase del todo, no podía más que apoyarlo. Sin embargo, cuando cosas como esta pasaban, el oficial no podía más que reírse de la situación y simplemente consolar las penas de su amado.

–Ven, amor. Creo que ya es hora de que tú y yo nos vayamos a dormir por hoy –le indicó a su pareja, sosteniendo su mano y guiándolo como a un niño pequeño.

–No puedo, pues me acabo de comer un pastel de chocolate _entero_ … Entero, Gregory. ¡Entero!

La suave risa de Lestrade les acompañó todo el camino hasta la habitación y un "no te atrevas a contarle a Sherlock" fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ellos, dejándoles una historia más que contar y un largo día por finalizar.


	3. Bajo la lluvia

**Título:** Bajo la lluvia **  
Prompt:** (Objeto) Sombrilla/Paraguas. **  
Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat.

 **Advertencias:** Relación establecida de hombre x hombre.

 **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

* * *

–Oh, no, no, no. ¡No! _¡Diablos!_ –se quejó Lestrade cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre la escena del crimen– ¡Apuren esos pasos muchachos! ¡Si el agua llega a arruinar alguna de las muestras, les prometo que los estaré picoteando por todo un mes! –amenazó el detective a su equipo, quienes ya había comenzado a corretear de un lado al otro para agilizar sus faenas.

Greg, refunfuñando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, intentó utilizar su cuerpo para evitar que el papeleo que tenía entre las manos se mojase, fracasando magistralmente e intensificando sus improperios. Aún así, se las arregló para firmar un par de autorizaciones antes de que la lluvia aumentase y tuviese que levantar la vista en busca de algún lugar donde refugiarse. Su rostro, contorsionado en una intimidante mueca de disgusto, buscaba con determinación por toda la escena, irritándose cada vez más cuando sus ojos no se posaban en nada que pudiese serle de utilidad.

Esa semana había sido particularmente extenuante y ya el cansancio, la frustración y el enojo estaban haciendo mella de él. Para colmo, la única persona en todo el mundo que era capaz de darle fuerzas suficientes para continuar con su ajetreado itinerario, se encontraba incluso más ocupado que él, al punto que no lo había visto en semanas. El detective estaba a punto de lanzar todo al cuerno si su día no mejoraba milagrosamente en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Súbitamente, como por arte de magia, las heladas gotas de lluvia dejaron de golpearle el rostro y los hombros, y Greg parpadeó extrañado. Mirando hacia arriba por instinto, se dio cuenta que la fina lona de un paraguas negro se cernía sobre él.

–¡Myc! –exclamó con entusiasmo antes de siquiera verle el rostro a su pareja. Cuando se volteó, Holmes le devolvía la mirada con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

–Buenos noches, oficial –saludó con cortesía, como siempre. Greg rió suavemente ante el título y se contuvo de lanzarse encima de su amado para besarlo y abrazarlo, sólo porque tenía una paca de hojas entre las manos que no debían por ninguna circunstancia caer al piso, y temía que se entretendría demasiado en los labios del otro como para recordar sostenerlas como se debe.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –preguntó extrañado. No es que le molestase su presencia ni nada por el estilo; por el contrario, adoraba finalmente tenerlo al frente, pero desde hace mucho tiempo que ellos no se encontraban en una escena de crimen y Greg se sintió curioso.

La expresión de Mycroft se suavizó, sintiéndose un tanto incómodo al mirar por encima del hombro del detective. –Bueno…

Lestrade volvió a girar su rostro hacia la escena detrás de él y observó como varios hombres con tapabocas y overoles de capucha blancos apartaban a su equipo y se encargaban de arreglar y recolectar todas las muestras que ellos estaban intentando salvar.

–Lo siento mucho, cariño; pero me temo que no puedo permitir que sigas con esta investigación –se disculpó Myc. Greg suspiró pesadamente, resistiendo el impulso de girar los ojos.

Desde que comenzaron a salir, ambos, por mutuo acuerdo, habían decidido que Mycroft no volvería a llegar de improvisto a apoderarse así de su trabajo. El detective entendía que a veces era necesario, pero ahora esperaba que por lo menos le avisara un par de horas antes de que sus hombres llegasen a irrumpir en su fiscalía a llevarse todas las evidencias y demás.

Esta vez, en cambio, más que molesto Greg se sintió aliviado. Desviando la mirada hacia las hojas que tenía entre las manos, de inmediato sintió la frustración del inevitable trabajo de oficina que le esperaba en la estación; y, cansado, suspiró nuevamente.

–¿Harías también mi papeleo?

Mycroft parpadeó extrañado, completamente descolocado. Con lentitud, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo acercó a su pecho con algo de desconfianza, preparado para ordenar lo que fuese necesario pero no sabiendo realmente si interpretar las palabras de su compañero con verídicas o sólo una jugarreta.

–Podría hacerlo… Si así lo deseas… –tanteó con suavidad. Su pareja no era la clase de persona a la que le gustaba que hiciesen las cosas por él, y siempre se negaba a que el otro lo ayudase; por lo que esa pregunta parecía fuera de lugar y Myc no lograba leer bien sus verdaderas intensiones.

–Ok, entonces trato hecho. Tú te llevas todo este caso con papeleo incluido, y los dos nos vamos a dar un paseo por el parque y luego a tomarnos un café.

–¿Con este clima? –preguntó Myc, aún no creyendo del todo las palabras de su amado.

–¿Acaso no es romántico? Tú y yo, bajo la lluvia, compartiendo un paraguas. Me encanta la idea, a decir verdad.

Mycroft parpadeó un par de veces más, procesando la situación. Greg sonrió ampliamente ante su reacción y casi le arrojó la pila de papeles a Donovan, excusándose con frases rápidas e ignorando las protestas de la teniente. El político sólo reaccionó cuando una mano se coló por el interior del brazo en el que sostenía la sombrilla y quedó enganchada de la parte interior de su codo.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó su amado–. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Mycroft sonrió.

–Ciertamente, así es –contestó, terminando de escribir, con su mano libre, un mensaje de texto para Anthea. Después de todo, la reunión que tenía esa noche ya no se podría dar; acababa de hacer planes más importantes que la seguridad nacional.


	4. No es como si lo extrañase, ni nada

**Título:** No es como si lo extrañase, ni nada. **  
Prompt:** (Canción) So what, de P!nk **  
Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat.

 **Advertencias:** Relación establecida de hombre x hombre. Menciones de asesinatos casuales y _ligerísima_ referencia a uso de drogas.

 **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

* * *

Esta podría ser la más grave pelea que el consultor criminal y el mercenario hayan tenido en lo que llevan de relación. Jim ni siquiera podía recordar qué fue lo que inició la discusión y los gritos, pero si recordaba con claridad que había sido él quien arrojó la primera piedra… En el más literal sentido de la palabra…

Por experiencia propia, Sebastian sabía que no era la primera vez que la malcriadez de James Moriarty llegaba a los extremos de arrojarle objetos contundentes al causante de su molestia, por lo que, hasta cierto punto, ya estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo, por algún motivo, el ex-militar decidió que ya no valía la pena seguir aguantándolo y, dirigiéndose como una tormenta a la habitación que compartían, apretujó un par de pantalones y franelas en su morral de viaje, ignorando los alaridos de su amante. Con igual intensidad que antes, Moran salió de la casa y se marchó a toda velocidad en su motocicleta, dejando a su pareja con los gritos en la boca y arrojándole infructivamente cualquier cosa que tuviese al alcance.

* * *

Desde entonces… Moriarty no supo más de él.

* * *

Los primeros tres días habían estado llenos de negación. _Ya volverá_ , se repetía Jim una y otra vez, enfurruñándose. Luego, cuando al cuarto día la molestia había disminuido y ya estaba comenzando a preguntarse dónde diablos estaba su mano derecha, decidió llamarlo; pero cuando su número personal cayó directo al buzón de voz, la cólera lo inundó de nuevo y arrojó el celular a la pared, destrozándolo en varios pedazos.

–¡Si no me quiere atender, pues que se pudra! –gritó al aire, haciendo un berrinche monumental en medio de la sala; arrojando y destrozando cojines, floreros, portarretratos y todo lo que se atravesase en su camino.

Al quinto día, Moriarty ya estaba completamente convencido de que Sebastian no volvería y que su relación había terminado de forma definitiva. Por tanto, la reacción más lógica era beberse la mitad de lo que tenía en su minibar principal, buscando ahogar la amargura. _Al diablo con él y con todo_ , se dijo a sí mismo, empinando el sexto vaso de whisky del día y cancelando todas las tarjetas de crédito y cuentas extranjeras y nacionales de su ex-pareja.

En la noche, como para completar la racha de mala suerte que venía teniendo, decidió arreglarse para salir a cenar por su cuenta, yendo relativamente de incógnito a un lugar alejado de sus frecuentados para evitar así pensar en Sebastian… Y, no sólo la anfitriona lo dejó esperando dos minutos enteros por una mesa, sino que, cuando hubo una disponible, se la ofreció a una pareja recién llegada ante la estupefacta mirada del consultor. ¿Su escusa? Eran "clientes regulares" o quién sabe qué tontería… _Aquí rodarán cabezas_ , amenazó internamente Moriarty, sintiendo su sangre hervir. Marcó en su celular el número de su chofer y mientras esperaba los respectivos 45 segundos que tardaba en llegar a la entrada, escribió también un mensaje de texto con todas las especificaciones de lo que debían hacer con todos aquellos que le habían arruinado la noche. Empezando por esa ridícula pareja de pacotilla que definitivamente _**no**_ le recordaba a él y a Sebastian en sus tiempos más cutres.

Jim gruñó para sí mismo de camino a casa. Ya se estaba pareciendo a una adolescente despechada y tal comparación le provocaba migraña. Encendiendo la radio en un canal al azar, "So What" de P!nk resonó en toda la limosina, haciéndole reír. La similitud que existía entre la letra de la canción y su propia historia era ridícula. No entendía cómo rayos no había tomado su ejemplo antes y disfrutado de su separación como era debido.

Él definitivamente quería comenzar unas cuantas peleas…

* * *

Sexto día al mediodía y ya Jim había destrozado dos tiendas de armamentos y una licorería fina, buscando simplemente crear problemas.

Tres de la tarde y ahora probaba la potencia de su nuevo tanque de guerra en contra de una docena de autos recién robados. Algunos de los cuales todavía tenían dentro a sus anteriores dueños, sólo para hacerlo más divertido.

Seis de la tarde y la fiesta que organizaba una pequeña comunidad LGBT de jóvenes adultos en una de _sus_ bodegas "abandonadas" apenas si estaba comenzando a ponerse buena.

Nueve de la noche y, con quién sabe cuánta cantidad de pastillas de dudosa procedencia en su sistema, se divertía de lo lindo en una guerra de almohadas junto a unas veinte personas en ropa interior que no sabía ni quiénes eran ni de dónde salieron.

Apenas las doce de la noche y, si Jim recordaba quién diablos era, lo disimulaba muy bien…

¿Qué importaba ya dónde el infeliz bastardo de su ex-amante estaba? Él se encontraba bien sin él. Podía seguir haciendo sus negocios como si nada. Se divertía incluso más sin Moran susurrándole al oído e impidiéndole completar sus travesuras. Aunque, eso sí, extrañaría el sexo… Pero siempre podía encontrar a alguien más para satisfacer esa necesidad. Del resto, Jim no necesitaba a Sebastian para nada. Nada en absoluto. Él era un hombre completamente independiente que podía valerse por sí mismo y que no tenía corazón que pudiese ser roto, así que _todo bien_. Moriarty jamás sería recordado como alguien que sufriría por ser dejado. Jamás en esta vida.

* * *

Séptimo día en la tarde, y Jim hundía su rostro en una de las suaves chaquetas de cuero que Sebastian se había dejado al huir, embriagándose con el delicioso y potente aroma que aún se encontraba impregnado en la pieza de ropa. Sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por apartarse de la prenda, Moriarty se maldijo a sí mismo por su debilidad, con un dolor de cabeza que creía le agrietaría el cráneo, producto de la resaca.

 _Maldito Moran que lo dejaba solo como si no importase_. Cuando volviese, _porque ese bastardo tenía que volver_ , se la pondría difícil para perdonarlo. Oh si… No es como si él lo extrañase ni nada. _James Moriarty siempre está bien y no le hace falta nadie_ ; ni siquiera su adorado tigre en piel de hombre, de robustas y fuertes manos que sabían muy bien cómo tratarlo. Ni siquiera él… Es más, _en especial él_ …

 _James Moriarty no tiene corazón para ser roto_ , se repitió a sí mismo una última vez, acurrucándose junto a la chaqueta como si de su propietario se tratase, y escondiendo su rostro entre sus rugosas fibras.

Pero… No es como si lo extrañase, ni nada…


	5. Yo también te extrañé

**Título:** Yo también te extrañé. **  
Prompt:** (Objeto) Automóvil deportivo **  
Rating:** K+

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes que forman parte del Canon Holmesiano le pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. La versión moderna de dichos personajes pertenece a la BBC, a Mark Gattis y a Steven Moffat.

 **Advertencias:** Relación establecida de hombre x hombre. Menciones de asesinatos casuales y _ligera_ referencia a uso de drogas.

 **Aclaraciones:** El presente drabble es la continuación directa del anterior; "No es como si lo extrañase, ni nada." Es preferible haberlo leído antes de este, pero no es estrictamente necesario; ambos drabbles pueden entenderse individualmente sin ningún problema.

 **Este drabble participa en la actividad "3er Aniversario: ¡Escribe si puedes!" del foro I am Sherlocked.**

* * *

Jim se despertó ante el molesto e insistente sonido de una bocina, jurando asesinar a alguien. Su cabeza aún le dolía horrores y el que no le dejasen dormir para pasar la resaca, lo volvía loco. _¿Quién diablos osaba interrumpirlo en un momento como ese? ¿Acaso no había dejado bien claro a su personal que_ _ **nunca**_ _debían despertarlo aunque toda Europa se estuviese cayendo a pedazos?_

Maldiciendo por lo bajo y por lo alto, Moriarty se colocó su bata de estar en casa sobre la pijama y salió descalzo a descuartizar a quien malditamente fuese el causante de aquel ruido infernal.

–¡Si no dejan de incordiar en este preciso instante, les juro que voy a…! –saliendo aparatosamente de su mansión, su amenaza murió a medio camino en su garganta al observar, incrédulo, la figura frente a él.

Sebastian Moran, en toda su magnificencia, sonreía descaradamente recostado de un auto deportivo azul rey que no pertenecía a la colección de Moriarty. Llevaba una ajustada franela negra y un par de jeans holgados en conjunto con sus botas de combate favoritas; las únicas que se había llevado. Los lentes de sol oscuros que ocultaban parcialmente su rostro hacían contraste perfecto con su piel tostada y su cabello rubio, dándole un deje de tranquilidad que al consultor se le antojó molesto. Estaba allí parado, _tan fresco_ , como si una semana atrás no se hubiese marchado a quién sabe dónde con quién sabe quién a hacer quién sabe qué.

Obviamente, lo primero que Jim pensó fue que los alucinógenos aún estaban haciendo efecto. Después, analizó que era más sensato que todavía estuviese durmiendo, por lo que, sin apartar sus ojos de la alucinación que tenía en frente, se clavó las uñas en el antebrazo izquierdo hasta hacerse sangrar, provocando que el ligero cosquilleo causado por el dolor le confirmara que en realidad estaba despierto. Aún así, tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar; después de todo, la imagen que tenía delante era la más inverosímil que había visto en largo tiempo.

Moriarty debería haber tomado la pistola que siempre guardaba en la maseta de la entrada y apuntado a su compañero con ella, demandando una explicación por su desaparición y, tal vez, hiriéndole una o dos veces sólo para apaciguar su amargura. En su lugar (y para su eterna sorpresa), lo único que salió de su boca fue:

–¿Qué pasó con la moto?

Sebastian sonrió aún más, pero ignoró descaradamente su pregunta.

–Te traje un regalo –anunció, acariciando la cajuela del automóvil.

–¿Por qué me habría de interesar ese cacharro? –escupió Jim, irritado.

–No. Este es sólo mi medio de transporte. _Alguien_ canceló todas mis tarjetas y tuve que improvisar para volver a casa –Jim sonrió con sorna ante sus palabras, deseando que hubiese tenido muchos inconvenientes al respecto–. Además, es un Porsche 911 descapotable; pensé que lo encontrarías bastante… _simbólico_.

Indicándole con una mano que se acercase, Moran se movió hacia la parte delantera del auto y abrió la cajuela. Jim, sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, se posicionó al lado del que actualmente consideraba su _ex-pareja_ , y observó lo que decía tener para él.

Dentro del maletero, apenas lo suficientemente grande para que cupiese, un joven de unos veinte-tantos años los miraba con grandes ojos aterrados y mejillas llenas de lágrimas secas. Una pañoleta apretujada dentro de su boca le impedía pronunciar palabra y sus manos y piernas estaban atadas con cables a la altura de los tobillos, contorsionándolo en un pequeño ovillo que lo hacía del tamaño perfecto para el confinado espacio.

Moriarty tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no sonreír. Su tigre en verdad que sabía cómo complacerlo…

–Porsche 911… descapotable…

–Yup.

–Muy simbólico, si –admitió Jim; novecientos once era donde su víctima deseaba llamar y descapotado, _sin cabeza_ , era como iba a terminar. _Oh, verdaderamente divertido_.

Sebastian cerró la cajuela y Jim no pudo contener una risa sádica al escuchar los lloriqueos inútiles que su _regalo_ profirió al verse nuevamente encerrado.

–Vamos a dar un paseo –propuso el otro.

* * *

–No creas que te he perdonado –dijo Jim, con el viento pegándole intensamente en el rostro mientras su pareja pisaba el acelerador a su máxima potencia. El bastardo no había eliminado esa molesta sonrisa de su rostro y Moriarty comenzaba a querer quitársela de una patada. Le daba curiosidad saber cuál era el bendito motivo tras ese gesto, pero era demasiado orgulloso para preguntar.

Sebastian se carcajeó al escuchar esas palabras y luego sacó un celular de su bolsillo. Era nuevo y de último modelo; algo que ciertamente Jim no le había conseguido.

–Nuestro pequeño amigo acá me lo ha prestado con toda la fe de su alma –aclaró Moran al ver la expresión del otro, refiriéndose a su víctima. Sin decir más, conectó el teléfono al reproductor del automóvil y dejó sonar una corta canción mientras arrastraba el dedo por su superficie una y otra vez buscando algo en una de las aplicaciones del SmartPhone.

– _¡Sebby! ¡Sebby, vuelve!_ –se escuchó de pronto por las bocinas del reproductor, y Moriarty casi se parte el cuello con la velocidad en que su cabeza se giró hacia el origen de ese lloriqueo–. _¡Se que dije cosas feas! No, no es cierto; no recuerdo nada pero, si ya sabes cómo soy ¡¿por qué te enojas?!_

Los ojos de Jim se agrandaron cada vez más y más a medida que iba escuchando el claramente intoxicado tono de su voz junto a la característica estática de un mensaje de voz.

– _¡Yo soy así! ¡Compréndeme!_ –exclamó la grabación–. _¡No voy a cambiar por ti y lo sabes!_

–Ese… ese **_no_** soy yo… –dijo Jim, apenas con un hilo de voz.

– _¡Jim! ¿Qué haces? Vuelve aquí_ –se escuchó la voz de una chica en la grabación, como si su único propósito fuese contradecir al consultor criminal.

– _Shhhht_ –le acalló el Jim del mensaje–. _¿No ves que estoy hablando con mi_ **novio** _? ¡No me interrumpas!_ –las risitas de la chica se escucharon en el fondo–. _Ajá, como iba diciendo… ¿Qué iba diciendo?_

– _¡Jim ha estado llorando por ti toda la noche!_ –nuevamente salió la voz de la chica; esta vez más fuerte, como si se hubiese acercado al teléfono–. _¡Vuelve! ¡No seas malo!_ –inmediatamente un sonido de forcejeó se escuchó y luego una fuerte carcajada en la distancia.

– _¡Yo no estoy llorando por nad-!_ –y entonces la llamada se cortó. Sin embargo, segundos después, otro mensaje comenzó a sonar, haciendo palidecer aún más al Moriarty en el asiento del copiloto.

– _¡Seb, baby, vuelve! ¡Estoy aburrido! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que me aburra?! ¡Estas despedido!_ –se cortó nuevamente la llamada y pronto volvió a comenzar otra grabación–. _No es cierto. Te contrato de nuevo. Puedes limpiar mis coches mientras te perdono…_ –por un par de segundos, se escucharon varias voces en el fondo, incluida la del consultor; pero nada se entendió. Pronto, la voz de Jim volvió a escucharse fuerte y clara, con una nueva tanta de palabras cursis–. _Babe, vuelve. ¡Te extra-!_

Moriarty tomó el teléfono y lo arrojó hacia la carretera, ni siquiera interesado en ver cómo se rompía en mil pedazos al golpear el asfalto. Apretando sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen, sentía que quería vomitar. ¿Era posible morir de vergüenza? Esperaba que no; aún tenía muchas travesuras que formular.

–¡¿Tú de qué diablos te ríes?! –preguntó furioso al escuchar la suave y mal disimulada risa de su compañero. El auto iba en línea recta en una carretera desierta con rumbo incierto, y Sebastian era lo suficientemente buen conductor como para ser capaz de tomar con su mano el cabello de la coronilla de Jim y jalarlo hacia él con brusquedad, apartando su atención del camino y del volante el tiempo suficiente para plantarle un fiero beso en los labios.

Luego, volvió a mirar al frente con su amplia sonrisa soldada al rostro.

–Yo también te extrañé.

* * *

 **Aclaración II:** Los _Porsche 911_ tienen la cajuela/maletero en la parte de adelante y el motor en la parte de atrás; a diferencia de la mayoría de los carros que los poseen de forma contraria. No tengo la más mínima idea si es una característica de todos los autos deportivos o sólo es éste modelo xD

 **PD:** Ya estos últimos dos drabbles tienen poco de drabble y más de fic super corto xD ahahaha, comenzaré a moderar aún más la cantidad de mis palabras u-u A lo mucho, sólo me pasaré hasta las 1k xD porque el límite de 800 es demasiado poquito para mi xD

Gracias **N.N** por leer y comentar :3 Me alegra que te gusten mis pequeñas historias :D


End file.
